For A Few Paintballs More
Plot End tag Abed is talking to Jerry the Janitor about the paintball competition and is totally oblivious to Jerry's obvious anger at having to clean up the mess. Recurring themes Continuity: *'And we're back:' This episode is an immediate continuation of the previous episode. *'Returning students:' This episode sees the return of a number of Greendale students: Eric, Vicky, Magnitude, Garrett, Leonard, Star-Burns and Quendra. *'Familiar faces:' Dean Spreck returns revealing himself to be "Pistol Patty". He was last seen in "Basic Rocket Science". Jerry the janitor returns in the episode end tag. *'Previously:' A poster in Dean Pelton's office promotes the "Annual Adventure Rafting Trip". Short clips from this trip were seen in Paradigms of Human Memory. *'Mad skillz:' Troy's "super plumbing skills" return, first shown in "English as a Second Language". *'A sweet ride:' Shirley uses the campus security golf cart from the Season One episode "The Science of Illusion" to help with the assault on the ice cream truck. *'A nice gesture:' Troy and Abed do their signature handshake. *'School supplies:' Chang's paintball gun makes its third appearance on the show; this time, it is used by Jeff in his assault on City College's machine gun. The school flag with the new logo is briefly replaced by City College's flag. Luis Guzman statue is pulled down by City College Storm Troopers. *'Cliffhanger:' Pierce apparently quits the study group for good; this will be dealt with in the Season Three premiere episode "Biology 101". *'Googly eyes:' More hints about the relationship between Dean Spreck and Dean Pelton. Abed kisses Annie while role playing as Han Solo. *'This must be the place': Various locations on the Greendale campus are featured: administration office, Dean Pelton's office, the Anthroplogy classroom, the student lounge, the cafeteria, the library, the quad, and Group Study Room F are all shown. Running gags: *'Bag-ul:' Troy mispronounces the word juggernaut saying "juggle-knob" instead. *'You're the worst!:' Vicki calls Britta this although Britta claims she did it just to fit in. *'Raging against the machine:' For some reason, Britta objects to surrendering her individuality to form a faceless regime. *'Come sail away!:' Troy cries after Magnitude's sacrifice. *'Attention students!:' Dean Spreck takes over the school's P.A. system and taunts the remaining Greendale students. *'I'm Batman!:' Abed takes on a Han Solo persona and flirts with and ends up kissing Annie whom he has cast as Princess Lea. *'Catch phrases:' Magnitude: "Pop! Pop!", Abed: "Cool. Cool, cool, cool." Meta references: This episode is a direct homage to Star Wars and has very obvious references to it. Examples include: *Dean Spreck and his paintball troopers walk down the hallway, mirroring Darth Vader's first appearance in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'. *The text crawl used in the opening *Abed taking on the Han Solo persona and convincing Annie to play the role of his Princess Leia *The paintball troops pull down the statue of Luis Guzman just like citizens of Coruscant pulled down Emperor Palpatine's statue in 'Return of the Jedi". *A scene where a paintball RC drone races through the hallway of Greendale followed by paintball troopers mimics a similar shot in Star Wars involving a droid and two stormtroopers in the hallway of the Death Star. *Jeff's plan to assault the ice cream truck is similar to the assault on the Death Star. *Jeff tells Leonard, "I'll see you in hell.", a line said by Han Solo in Star Wars Episode V:"The Empire Strikes Back". *Pierce disguising himself as a paintball trooper is reminiscent of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo disguising themselves as stormtroopers. Non-Star Wars related references include: *Dean Spreck talking on the P.A. system is a nod to the DJ character in the 1970's gang war movie "The Warriors". *Upon ambushing two of the City College students, Abed mentions that "They're already dead", a commonly used line in the animated series Fist of the North Star. *Vicki valiantly charges head first into the enemy while screaming her name, a reference to Leeroy Jenkins. *Troy collapsing to his knees and screams to the Heavens is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption and Platoon. Pop culture references: *'TV:' Jeff mentions "The Little Rascals" when he mocks Troy's plan. *'Product placement:' "Denny's" is mentioned a number of times in this episode. Gallery Promotional photis 2X24 Promo pic1.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Britta.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Jumping.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Trobedie.jpg 2X24 Promo pic watching.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Orange.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Meeting.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Britta and Shirley.jpg 2X24 Promo pic Abed, Jeff and Pelton.jpg 2X24 Promo pic group photo.jpg Quotes Trivia In " Critical Film Studies" Abed tells Jeff that he had a cameo in his favorite sitcom "Cougar Town". Two of the shows stars, Busy Phillips and Dan Byrd, appear prominently in the crowd of Greendale Students celebrating their victory over City College. Danny Pudi would later return the favor by appearing in a cameo on "Cougar Town". DVD extras FAFPBM Shirley justs wants to go home.png|Shirley attempts self-inflicted friendly fire. FAFPBM-Star-Burns spirit of the elders.png|"Spirits of the Elders, I call on you!" Deleted scenes: *In an extended version of the scene where the Greendale alliance argue over strategy, Shirley attempts to remove herself from the game but is stopped by Britta. *When Troy's team is pinned down in the library by City College paintball troopers, Star-Burns unsuccessfully tries to avoid gunfire by calling on "the spirits of the elders" to aid him. DVD commentary suggests he was high at the time. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Paintball Assassin